


Called Your Name

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy!Kink, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, oral (female receiving), oral (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You hate Stiles Stilinski and there’s not a soul that can convince you otherwise. He’s supposed to be gone letting you get some studying in but when the cocky Alpha calls your name you worry he may need some help
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/ Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Called Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Nonnie Request on Tumblr “ hey! thank you for answering my last request, and i was wondering if you could do a Alpha!Stiles fic with ABO dynamics (and maybe possibly he has a daddy kink?) thank you so much and i love your work! you are so kind! :)

You hated Stiles Stilinski. 

Absolutely, positively fucking hated him. 

And truly, it was through no fault of his own.

It’s not like he had asked to be an Alpha. It’s not like he had asked for you to be a Omega. 

But the problem was that he was an Alpha and you were not his Omega. You’d thought that, perhaps, you were once but no matter how amazing he smelled the two of you had managed to not fuck during your heat. You were not his Omega and so that meant that Stiles Stilinski was completely and entirely off limits to you. 

Not that it kept you from realizing how gorgeous the man was.

Or hearing what he was capable of doing. 

You and Stiles each rented a different room in the same house. Yours was the first door up the stairs and his was the second. Now, this normally wouldn’t be an issue but the walls of your room were too thin and you could hear absolutely EVERYTHING Stiles did to his girls. 

Now Stiles Stilinski didn’t hook up with a lot of girls. In fact, there was only one or two that you had ever seen - a redhead and a brunette. Both seemingly polar opposites of each other but they seemed to have Stiles in common at least. And boy was that man able to make them scream and moan and whimper. 

It had been enough to keep you up some nights igniting an ache between your thighs and at first you had tried to ignore it, tossing and turning - trying to find a way to ignore that ache but the thing was- Stiles had stamina. You’re not sure if that was an Alpha thing or just a Stiles thing but more times than you care to admit, you found yourself with your hands in your pajama pants, fingers mercilessly moving in and out and then rubbing at your clit, but somehow your body just knew that it wasn’t enough. That what you were hearing was so much more and so no matter how hard you tried, you were always left wanting more. 

The one time, however, that you had almost come to a full release, you had called him Daddy in a whisper, only to hear the girl he was with call him that a few minutes later. Considering the fact that Stiles was all smiles the next morning, you figured it was something he enjoyed. 

To make matters worse, you had always had a fantasy of being called Baby and being told just how much of a good girl you were and for some reason your brain had decided that Stiles would be the one that would give you that. You’d had more dreams than you could count of Stiles fucking you int oblivion that obviously weren’t going to come to fruition at any time. 

So, as far as you were concerned, your hate was justified.

Today was meant to be a study day. Your other roommate, Mica, had just moved out a week ago and the new girl was due next week. Stiles had gotten into a huge fight the week before with the redhead? Maybe the brunette? But he had told you he was planning on going out with his buddies this weekend. So you were hoping to spend today going over notes, getting caught up on anything you may not understand so far and reading ahead. Tomorrow’s plan is binging tv shows you’re behind on. But first, you needed breakfast. 

Since everyone was gone, you had figured you wouldn’t have to worry about changing or putting on an oversized t-shirt or a robe and so you just went downstairs in your bra and the shorts you’d slept in to make breakfast. 

You had just finished making said breakfast when you heard the door open. A quick glance to the front hallway showed Stiles was home and you couldn’t help but groan. 

“Damn it Stilinski! Aren’t you supposed to be gone all day?” you call out to him as you quickly try and find a shirt to put on or at least the kitchen apron. Stiles very rarely ventures into the kitchen before two but you’ll have to pass him to get to the stairs. Unfortunately, before you can find anything to throw on, you hear his soft cursing. 

Gasping, you turn only to be face to face with Stiles staring at you, his pupils are blown and you can see his nostrils flaring as he takes n deep breaths. His face changes and you can see his eyes roving over your body. 

“Stiles?” you call out and you can see the amount of effort it takes him to move his eyes to yours, waiting till he’s looking at you, you ask him, “You okay?”

“Do you know how beautiful you are, Y/N?” he asks you and you find that you cannot swallow past the lump in your throat. 

You have no idea how Stiles interprets your silence but a moment later, he’s shrugging out of his flannel and handing it out towards you as he clears his throat, “you should… umm,” you watch as his tongue moves out and licks his lip and it takes everything in you not to whimper. Stiles clears his throat again and shoves the flannel at you again, “You should probably cover up.”

Reaching out and taking the flannel from him, you find that his scent is more potent than it’s been before and it takes you a second to realize that his rut is coming. 

You move to make your way back upstairs, trying to pass him but as soon as you do, his hand snaps out and grips your wrist. 

“Stiles,…”

“Fuck,” he mutters as he lets go of you, “I’m sorry Y/N… I umm… you.. You smell so good..” 

You can feel your heart thudding in your chest and it takes him a moment but he steps away from you. 

You run up the stairs, back to your room and your breathing is heavier than you had ever thought possible. 

You can hear Stiles making his way up the stairs and he’s in his room a moment later. You’re trying to focus on the task at hand and focus on your studying. You were sure that one of Stiles’ girls was going to be there soon enough. It wasn’t the first time Stiles had gone into rut while you lived with him. History said that the redhead would be there soon enough and Stiles would lose himself in her. You were debating if you wanted to stay at home or if you wanted to get out for a couple of days. 

You’re not sure how long you’re debating but you end up hearing your name and while something tells you you should stay where you are, another part of you worries that Stiles may actually be suffering. His redheaded friend isn’t here yet and Stiles rarely ever asks for your help.

You make your way towards his room. You realize that, maybe, the walls weren’t as thin as you had thought before because as you get closer you can hear Stiles “Fuck. Oh, fuck.”

Knocking on the door, your surprised when it just swings open. You’re greeted by a sight that makes you gasp. Stiles is splayed out on the bed, completely naked. His hand is wrapped around his throbbing cock and find yourself frozen in the door frame. 

  
Stiles must not realize that you’re there because you’re watching his hips pushing up into his fist. The sight of his precum glistening in the light making your mouth water. 

“Fuck, just like that baby girl,” Stiles is groaning and you can feel the ache between your thighs build again. This time, you know you make a sound when you moan. It’s low enough that Stiles doesn’t acknowledge it. 

He’s muttering about how good someone is and you watch as his other hand moves and he’s cupping himself. You can tell that he’s playing with them and it’s when you feel your hand on the skin of your stomach you realize exactly what it’s you’re doing. Snapping out of your trance, you’re about to flee to your room when Stiles moans your name and you watch as spurts of come are spurting from his tip.

That’s when his eyes lock on you. 

Your feet are moving of their own accord and you’re at Stiles side in an instant. 

The two of you are staring at each other and you know, you know that Stiles can smell your arousal. 

“Stiles,” you whimpered and he called your name as he sat up. Reaching out your hand cupped his face and he looked at you questioningly.

“Please,” he whispered, “I need you.”

All you could do was nod. Stiles leaned forward, your lips connecting in a gentle kiss. His gentleness surprised you - while you didn’t spend a lot of time with them you typically did not hear of Alpha’s being gentle in a rut or gentle in general. 

His lips enveloped yours completely and his hands moved to your waist, pulling you so that you’re straddling him. You allowed him to take control of the moment and you felt him pull on your hair as he tilted your head back and exposing your neck to him. 

He peppered kisses down your neck and nipped at your skin and you began to to rock yourself against his cock. 

He growled at you softly holding onto your hips, holding you spot and you couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of stimulation. 

“Let me take care of you first, Baby Girl,” he whispered to you, his voice sending shivers down your spine. He kisses his way back up the side of your neck and he nibbles on your ear before whispering to you, “Can you be a good girl for me?”

“Yes Daddy,” the words out of your mouth before you realize it. The only thing that clues you in is Stiles’ growl, his literal and actual growl as he flipped you over so that you were on your back in his bed. 

He quickly pulls off your shorts and panties, taking a deep inhale as he spreads your legs further apart. Stiles leaned in, kissing up your thighs, his hand coming to play with your clit before his tongue ran through your folds. You couldn’t help but moan at the sensation as you closed your eyes. Stiles continued to play with your clit with one hand while his mouth played you. 

In the back of your mind, you realized that you had never been this wet before and Stiles was devouring you, his tongue lapping up your essence like a man starved. 

As your moans echoed through the room, Stiles began to fuck you with just his tongue, pulling out and nibbling at the sensitive skin before returning his tongue to your core. You were unsurprised to find that he had the ability to hit spots you didn’t even know existed, causing stars to shoot from behind your eyes. 

“Daddy please,” you begged, “I need more.”

  
Stiles’ tongue sped up and the sound of his slurping began to echo through the room. Instead of feeling ashamed or embarrassed all you could do was feel more aroused and you begin to fuck yourself on his face, squirming against him. 

You can feel him chuckling against your skin. The vibrations making you whine before his fingers take the place of his tongue. You’re absolutely soaked and he’s got one finger working in you before he slips a second one into you making you feel immeasurably full. 

His two fingers curl and he pulls a scream past your lips as he moves them directly against your g-spot. You push your feet into the mattress, lifting your hips closer to Stiles while he continues to focus on thrusting his fingers in and out of your cunt. 

“Stiles,” you can’t help but whimper. Stiles instantly pulls his fingers from you and hovers over you, his lip curling slightly and while you find it surprising, you can tell that it’s more his primal Alpha that’s curling it’s lip than it is Stiles. 

“What did you call me, Baby Girl?” he asks you. Slowly, you repeat his name, this time as a question and he growls softly at you before shaking his head, “try again.”

It takes your lust filled brain a moment to put together what it is that he’s asking but you do and you whisper it, your voice breathy, “Daddy…”

You were rewarded with his smirk and a quick thrust of his fingers in your cunt. You’re so sensitive that you can only let out a needy whine a moment later when he brings his tongue to your clit. 

Stiles merely continued his assault of your cunt, his tongue drawing random shapes and letters along the way. You can feel him spreading his fingers, scissoring you open before you literally heard him slurping. 

The loud, messy sound was the final straw, pushing you over the edge and a moment later you felt your release hit you like a wave. Before you knew it, Stiles was covered in your juices but he didn’t slow down. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of you through your orgasm and you could hear him cooing your praises. 

You were left incredibly sensitive and when your legs began to shake ,Stiles finally pulled his fingers from your core and you looked down to see him suck your juices off your fingers. 

The sight sends another wave of arousal through you and you realize that Stiles is very much going to be the death of you. You finally get a good look at his cock and your jaw goes slack at the sheer size of him. He’s larger than any toy you’ve ever used and definitely larger than the porn you’ve watched. 

“So big…” you rasp as you lean forward, unable to put anything more complex to words. 

Stiles merely smirks at you as your hand reaches out you push on his chest so that he moves so he’s sitting with his back to the foot of the bed, you take him your hand, stroking him a few times before you wrap reach out and run your tongue across the tip, moaning at the mere taste of him as you wrap your lips around him completely. 

You can hear Stiles groan loudly before his fingers are in your hair. His hand guiding your mouth up and down on his cock allowing you take your time whenever you would swirl your tongue around his tip. 

Hollowing your cheeks, you gave a powerful suck but before you could go further Stiles pulled you off of him. Whining you beg him, “Daddy please…”

“You keep doing that baby girl and i’m not gonna last,” he tells you before leaning in towards you so that, again, the two of you are laying on the bed with you on your back. You can feel his cock nudging at your entrance and you wriggle against him, trying to find the friction of him when he tells you, “And I so want to come in you.”

A simple yes falls from your lips and you can see him smile. The man leans down, the weight of him a welcome pressure on you body, and he kisses you tenderly. You reach between the two of you, aligning him with your entrance you can feel his rigidness against you. Stiles hand joins yours and you feel him press himself in slightly, making you gasp, before he pulls out of you again and begins to move the head of his cock through your folds, gathering your slick before he’s pushing into you again. 

This time, however, he pushes all the way in and you can’t help but scream at the feeling of being full. You had never felt this full and yet it was the best thing ever. Your legs wrap around his waist of their own accord and you can feel his hips snapping into you, hitting your g-spot time and time again. 

As he continues to pound into you, you feel his lips attach to your nipples and he begins suck and bite at each breast in alternating sensations before he moves to kiss across your neck and up your neck while one of his hands moves to play with your nipples. His hot breath making you whimper against him. All of the sensations push you closer to your orgasm and you can feel yourself beginning to flutter around him. 

Stiles thrusts become less rhythmic and you can tell that he’s trying to keep himself from coming. He pulls back from you and you stare into his beautiful brown eyes. You can see the red of his Alpha creeping in at the edges. 

The Omega in you wants to beg the Alpha to claim you but you’re not in heat which means he won’t knot and so you push that desperate need down. 

“Daddy please… fill me,” you mumble, the words falling from your lips before you could stop them. The crimson red of his Alpha washes out his honey brown eyes and he growls possessively. The sound making your hips buck towards him again, making you whine in desperate need as you beg him to fill you. 

Stiles snaps right back into you and you feel another orgasm crash over you. You can feel him let go as he begins to come in you, filling you up deliciously as a roar of pleasure falls from his lips. 

Stiles doesn’t pump into you as he comes, he simply holds himself in you. Your heart skips a beat before you feel him collapse. Thankfully he moves so that he’s laying to your side instead of on you. 

You turn so that you’re facing him and can’t help the smile on your face.

The two of your are simply laying there, basking in the presence of the other when Stiles’ phone goes off. It’s the sound of his phone going off that brings you crashing back to reality and as Stiles goes to grab his phone you scramble out of the bed, desperately searching his room to grab your clothing. Stiles, abandons his phone, and simply stares at you. 

When you grab your bra and slip into it, the last item of clothing, you mutter some sort of apology but Stiles grabs your hand and turns you back to him, “Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted me to come in you.. I’m so sorry If you’re not on the pill I can get you Plan B… I swear I wouldn’t have if I had thought you didn’t want me to..”

He’s rambling off but you don’t hear the rest of it. Shaking your head, you tell him, “Stiles… what about your Omega… the… the redheaded one?”

Stiles looks completely baffled and you can’t help your own growl this time as you pull your hand from his, “for fucks same Stilinski she was here last week!” 

At that moment you watch understanding dawn on him and be steps towards you, almost tripping over his discarded sweatshirt, as he tells you “Lydia’s not my Omega… she just a friend who helps me out.”

“Stiles the two of you fuck pretty often and she calls you Daddy,” you point out to him, crossing your arms. 

“So did you,” Stiles points out and you can feel the warmth of embarrassment on your skin as you mutter that it’s different.

Sighing, Stiles sank down to sit in the edge of his bed. 

“We’re not seeing each other anymore,” he tells you, “at least we’re not sleeping together anymore.” 

“Oh….” Is all you can say. Most people would say they’re sorry but you don’t know if you are so why bother lying about it. Hesitant to know the answer you ask him, “what about the brunette?”

“Malia?” He clarifies and you snort at him “I don’t know their names!”

“She’s uh… we haven’t been sleeping together for a while,” he tells you and this time he’s rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh,” is all you can say. Again, you’re not sure if you should apologize about it but it also doesn’t feel right to say anything else. 

“Yea.. apparently they weren’t fans of me calling your name during sex…” he muttered making you choke on air.

“I’m sorry can you repeat that please?” 

“Yeah, I uh…” Stiles licked his lips, his hand still rubbing his neck and you were tempted, so very tempted, to go nuzzle into him but you forced yourself to stay. Clearing his throat Stiles told you, “I called out your name.” 


End file.
